


The Main Character Witnesses a Crime

by Flutist98



Series: Write The Story [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Pre-Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutist98/pseuds/Flutist98
Summary: I purchased a book that gives you a title, and a list of things you need to include. I further challenged myself by keeping the story as short as the page in the book is. (With the limited room, I also decided that I don’t have to use all the items, but at least 3) Some items are used quite obviously, and others more discreetly. I guess you can make a game of trying to see if you can spot what ones I used in the comments.





	The Main Character Witnesses a Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Items to Include:  
> Christmas  
> Scream  
> Almond  
> Fade  
> Paisley  
> French horn  
> Lion  
> Inflate  
> Pipe  
> Maple

He was so fucked. That’s his only thought as he reaches down the alley. He turns, using the wall to swing around the corner. His lungs burn and legs ache, but he keeps going. A scream of frustration is quelled before it is heard as he suddenly hits a dead end. 

The voices that had been chasing him are getting louder, so he scrambles for something to fight with. A broken pipe is hanging off the wall and he tears it down in frustration. Swiveling back to the entrance, he raises the improvised weapon.

The voices suddenly fade out, and he feels his fear heighten. Two figures appear and he readjusts his stance, thrusting his chest a bit to show he means business. The male of the duo holds his hands out in appeasement.

“Whoa, kid. We just wanna talk.”

He ignores the man to instead keep an eye on the lady, who is watching him like a lioness stalking her prey.

“We’re not gonna hurt you, just wanna talk.” 

“You killed that guy!”

“You’re in rags, kid. This probably isn’t the first time you’ve seen something like that… or the last.” 

That was true, but there was no way he was going to let them know that. The women move forward, hands outstretched but eyes still burning. 

“Come on, kid, we can get a bite to eat, talk a bit.”

Her voice is soft, with an underlying strength. The pipe lowers a fraction and both adults exhale in relief. Twenty minutes later and the three are awkwardly huddled around a table. A batch of warm, gooey maple-almond brownies presented as a peace offering. 

“Where ya from, kid?”

“Where are you from.”

He gives them no ground as he devours the sweets. Each question is deflected back or completely ignored. 

“Kid, fucking work with us here. We could have killed you back there, but we’re giving you a chance.”

“What kind of chance?” 

“Join our little duo, it’s not all killing.”

The lady pushes another brownie towards him as her companion spells out the offer. His stomach feels full for the first time in months, and the offer is sounding so fucking good. A home, money, no need to scavenge for food anymore. With a final swallow, he extends his hand out to them.

“I’m Gavin.”


End file.
